second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Unification
"Our five families finally united in perfect harmony, their powers and efforts now reached outward in the quest for perfection" ''- Kali Elafir (2215) 'United at last','' ''Age of Unification.'' House Elafir pg. 836. -''' 'The 'Age of Unification' is the era of increasing cooperation between the Five Families; the realm once interlocked in an unending cold war by the rivalled houses, the Age of Unification is dated officially on the 16th of April 2168 though the efforts that had this come about began almost a decade before. Overview The Thadrakos had long lived on the planet of Suthar-Rakos, since the dark ages they have lived across its surface. Like all other species they fought among themselves for eons but not in the conventional way; though the Thadrakos are no less sexually active than most, they have always preferred a certain family format akin to what humans would call a 'nuclear family' and only break from this when their influence grows to big to manage and more members are needed. By 2100 most families were sub-houses of a more powerful families but had lost their family ties over the generations; this is how The Five Families had eventually gained firm dominance as one of the five great powers of the planet, instead of allowing their lands to break off into sub families they kept acquired power in the family. The head of the family would have as many children as needed to manage the lands he / she owned but those heirs would not pass on the family title to their own children, only the children of the chosen heir to inherit the title would keep the family name. But that is a confusing affair and is best view in greater detail here - Thadrakos Biology & Culture - These families dominated the world and constantly butted heads until a cold war of sorts broke out; the story of how they unified is long and will be covered below, but for those looking for a quick run down... The head of the largest family, the Hadkan family, formed an underground society with the heirs of the other major families. They plotted to bring the families together under the noses of their parents and after a decade of planning, debating, scheming and less dignified events, the plan was set in motion and the ether through inheritance or assassination the heirs took the family thrones and set about the planned course of action. They held a unification council on the day they took power, the other nobles expecting a disunified debate and family rivalry were taken aback by the unified demands of the 5 families and any noble who did not like the new reforms to society would be crushed. That is the long-story made short. For those that seek a more in depth explanation, that lies below. The Age of Unification: A historical narrative, written by Kali Elafir The story below is taken from extracts of a historical book written by the Historian Kali Elafir; because of this, while much of the story is written from the perspective the lead plotter, exposition, extrapolation and time jumps between the decade long plot is written by the author. Anything from the plotters perspective will be ''written in italics Anything from the historians perspective will be written in bold italics (The story will be written at a later date; it will be written in a similar vein to Latinoheat A.K.A Divo's pre-exodus story) Category:Thadrakos Families Category:Historical Events